The Gift Box
This box was sent in May 3200 to various House Serpens members of note to celebrate the formation of the Immortal Association. The Box This mid-sized traveling chest is made from a single piece of dark purple, Hroan Oak and has corners reinforced by golden Trillium. The box is held shut by a Signet Lock, keyed to the Serpens it is to be delivered to. Inside, the box is lined with a red-dyed silk blend harvested from Brown-Weavers on Thorg and Hroan Psiders. It glistens as the light glints off of the natural glass fibres contained within. With the box comes a card that says: “To our most noble of benefactors, in order to show our undying gratitude. -The Immortal Association” The Contents Business Cards Two black rectangular cards sit at the front of the box, nested in the red silk lining. The left card has a golden logo of The Deathless imprinted in the upper-left corner and the right card has the Trilliant Ring's symbol on its upper-right corner. While they are sitting in place the rest of the rectangle remains black. When picking one up, they have the size and feel of typical business cards. However, address and contact information appear and adjust to display the closest Deathless Outreach Office or Trilliant Facet. The display disappears once the card is put back down, returning the card to its original state. The Ouroboros Coin Within a black velvet box is an intricately designed coin made of various Trillium alloys, from silvery to golden etchings and accents. The piece’s diameter is 4 cm and its thickness stands at 0.5 cm. The rim of the coin consists of a snake biting its own tail and boasts immaculately detailed scales, eyelids, nostrils, and fangs - with precision relief giving the piece a scaly texture. One side of the coin is stylised with a skull and the inscription “Death is not the end” following its upper curve. The other side displays an engraving of a Trilliant gemstone with the inscription “Life is just the beginning”. The top of the snake itself is flattened to hold an etching that reads “The Future is in our hands, Immortal Association, Est. 3200”. The snake’s mouth and tail form a small hole, allowing for the coin to be worn as worn as a medallion. In the box is a short, handwritten note: “If you ever need assistance from the Immortal Association, present this coin.” Manufacture d’Armes du Bunker Vingt-Trois Chauchat-Fosbery Modèle 3200-P A small steel pelican case opens to reveal a black foam interior, supporting a mag pistol with a brushed nickel finish. Deep green Trillium inlays in the shape of snakes travel along the revolving barrel and cylinder and a serial number indicates that this is item #12,465,321 of a limited run of 15,000,000. The grip is made of a checkered pattern of two woody colours - a deep navy “Thorgian Blue” and pale green “Isadvan Pine”. The butt of the handle bears the embossed skull of a snake with a third eye in the shape of a Trilliant diamond, this is done entirely in a gold-tinted translucent alloy of Trillium and platinum. This Chauchat-Fosbery Model 3200-P is a limited-run variant of the Deathless’ most popular production mag pistol. This pistol is of a revolver-based design, with a replaceable cylinder containing the rounds to be fired. Stored with the gun are two loaded cylinders and a card listing the specifics of the gun’s construction. Mechanical benefit: +2 Damage when hits A Case of Psigarettes This black case has a metallic sheen and looks like the perfect size to be held in your palm or comfortably stored in your pocket. The outside of the case is detailed with etchings of snakes wrapping around horizontally, providing a scaly texture. Three such snakes wrap around the case in such a way that their eyes meet in the center and form the Serpens insignia. The case opens into two halves revealing a warm blackwood interior. On the right half are ten long slender Psigarettes with a strong, inviting odour. They are dark navy blue with black flecks and a filter that has a gold and black sheen. The left half contains a small card explaining how Psigarettes work: The product auto-lights when puffed and new orders must be customized to a user’s MES medication. These Psigarettes have Nomi Qa’as name inscribed in gold leaf inside, along with medical details and a Psigarette compound type matching her MES treatments. Bottle of DVodka PrimeTM This product is contained in an unassuming black box bearing a golden, vertical inscription: БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ. Inside is a skull-shaped bottle filled with a crystal clear liquid. The vodka itself goes down as smoothly as water. The package comes with a warning label recommending moderation when consuming the alcohol and the appropriate dose for an inexperienced drinker (1oz per 3 hours). Bottle of Werner’s Original This expensive light purple liqueur is made from addles, a fruit unique to the planet Hroa, and shares their flavor: sweet with a sour aftertaste. The bottle it's contained in is a slender trapezoid: wide at the bottom and tapering as it goes up. Imagery on the bottle depicts raised scrollwork climbing the sides. The center of the bottle is a teardrop which protrudes from the trapezoid and holds the majority of the bottle's volume. Bottle of Triskey This small box is made of stained black wood and has a golden trilliant diamond emblazoned on it. Within the box is a diamond shaped bottle filled with an amber liquid. The diamond is supported by four glass pillars that converge at the bottle’s bottom so it stands on its own. The Trilliant Ring’s logo is imprinted on the bottleneck. The whiskey has a velvety, buttery feel, notes of a variety of fruity and sweet flavors, a kick of spice, and a tinge of smoke for its finish. Category:The Deathless Products Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:House Serpens Products